This invention relates generally to the field of vehicle occupant restraint systems, commonly known as air bags, which inflate when a collision of sufficient force occurs, and more particularly to the field of air bags having multiple compartments. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such air bags where the compartments inflate in a sequential manner.
Vehicle occupant air bags in automobiles and other passenger vehicles which inflate substantially instantaneously upon the occurrence of a vehicle impact of sufficient force, such as would be encountered in an accident, are well known. The air bags are mounted into the vehicle interior compartment within the steering wheel, dashboard, side door panels and other locations in a housing which is generally unobtrusive both physically and aesthetically. Upon impact, inflation gas under pressure is created or released to instantaneously inflate the air bag into a large configuration which extends outward from the housing to provide a cushion between the occupant and the interior components of the vehicle.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved construction and design for a multiple compartment air bag whereby the inflation sequence and deflation sequence are controlled to maximize the safety and efficacy of the air bag.